babies,bellies,and pregnancy
by criss-angel-1
Summary: naruto goes there a mother hood live


babies,bellies, and pregnancy?!

Naruto P.O.V

Well today in my class of child development i had to wear a belly i just look so fat but what ever.I was telling to myself that "maybe this child is susake or gaara ".But na ,i will be the master to be a great mother if i would have a child i will let him wear a baby shirt,a baby skinny jeans and vans. That will be cool,but if susake was the father no,man i wish can choose who can be the father.*susake walked to the room*

"Hey Naruto"susake

"hey you"

"your fat"

" thanks a lot"*mad*

"why are you fat"

"its a belly that make me look prego"*are you that dumb*

"ooo.. who the father?"

"mmm......the....father"

"ya the father"

"MMMM......"

"COME ON NARUTO "

"well......the....father....is"

"ya the father" *he pushed me to the wall*

"that hurt's my baby"

"it's fake"

"then why do you care if its fake or real to me its real ok"

OK WHAT EVER"*MAD*

"Why are you so concerned about the father"

"conrity"

"oh well than gaara is the father"*manes noncaring face*

"WHO?!"/*REALLY MAD*

enters gaara

*susake stares at him*

....................................achword...............................

"achword"gaara

"hey gaara want to play a game "* looking all evil*

"mmm... let me think no"*what ever look*

"hey gaara" naruto

"what's up with him"

" i will tell you later"

"you look prego"

"ya"

"are you sure you don't want to play a game"susake

"i'm sure,hey naruto let go to lunch"

"sure"

Susake P.O.V.

oh my god naruto look prego, but at first he looked fat.......... then he started to get mad because i told him he looked fat .then he thinking he real pregnancy.i keep asking who the father was then he said gaara .man i want to kill gaara , then he come in i told him that i want to play a game to get him so they when to lunch.................

Naruto P.O.V

When we got to the table at lunch,kiba keep looking at me what a i got some food people was looking at i got to the started to talk to me.

"so..........naruto your big"

"hey kiba your stupied"

"naruto your..................man i forgot "

"hahahahaha loser"

"hey naruto can i give you a ride home naruto"gaara

"sure that will be great"

******bell rang******

i went to class and everyone stared at me i was "what haven't seen a pregnancy person or what" everyone started to talk about me ......

"i think its cool,if you have a problem go there me or talk about me"gaara

man i think Im falling in love with gaara because susake never did that to me.

*?!DREAMING?!*

Then it stop because susake walked to the class then he touch my butt,i was what the hell why did he touch my butt if he think i'm going back to him think again.

"are you ok naruto"gaara

"mmm.......ya Im ok its kicking like hell'

"can i touch "

"mmm... sure"

"aww"

*susake stared at gaara again*

"hey naruto can i touch your belly"susake

"mmm...sorry but no"

"WHAT THAN I NEVER WANT TO TOUCH YOU FAT BELLY"*MAD AND SAD*

SUSAKE P.O.V.

man i walked in class room there was naruto and gaara standing up in talking man i hate gaara so bad he haug out with my i passed my blond i touch his butt ooo it feeled so good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!my blond was saying that the belly was asked to touch his belly what a jerk....i ask if i can touch he said NO.. then i got mad and he was quiet and i sat down................

Naruto P.O.V

I was waiting to get home and sleep and even eat.... and the bell rang when to my locker to get my stuff. but than susake come to my locker.

"why are you haugout with gaara huh"susake

"mmm ......because he a great friend to me."

"what ever"

"bye"

"hey naruto,ready to go" gaara

"ya i'm ready"

"naruto im talking to you"susake

"but im but talking to you

"you know you want me"

"no leave me alone"

"just leave him alone susake"gaara

"who talking to you G..A..A..R..A"SUSAKE

"lets go gaara lets leave the jerk"naruto

when we walked to the ask if he can take me out to eat with me

*blush*

*blush*

oh my god did he ask me out!?!?

"so naruto do want to get some thing to eat"

"m.m.m....S...U...R..E.."

"GREAT"*HAPPY

"Gaara your a nice person to me and my child"

*gaara face oook what are saying your reallie pregnant*

We both smiled at each other and he drove to the place we were going to eat at.........

Wait to the next chapter.......


End file.
